


Yours

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Possessive!Harry, innocent!niall, not in band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because their eyes glare and their hands shove you to the floor does not mean I won't be there. You're mine. And I am yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I filled another prompt!  
> Prompt: Can you write a Narry high school?! niall the innocent small boy and harry the protective boyfriend!  
> Feedback is very much appreciated, enjoy! xx

It was quite a surprise to everyone when Harry Styles walked into school holding hands with the new boy from Ireland, Niall Horan.

Everyone stood agape and watched as Harry wore a smug smirk on his face and pulled the small blonde towards his locker.

Niall’s face had turned completely red when he noticed everyone staring at them.

Yup, it was clear to everyone that the ‘Bad Boy’ of the school was taken, by Niall.

_

_

_

“You know just because we are moving doesn’t mean you won’t ever come back.” His father told him, he bent down and retrieved Niall’s old football.

“Yeah I know.” Niall said his voice was low filled with sadness and hurt.

The windows were open all the way and rain pattered into the small home, Niall would miss the rainy weather.

A gust of humid air blew at Niall’s face drying a few tears that had managed to escape those crystal blue eyes.

“I just don’t understand why we have to move.” He whispered to his father, he finished packing his books into a cardboard box, closing it without a sound.

“You know why Ni.”

“No! I don’t know why! You didn’t tell me anything! You just said ‘Niall we’re moving.’ No explanations, no nothing!” Niall burst out yelling his voice wavering in the middle.

His voice echoed through the suddenly empty home,

The silence that over took both men made Niall freeze, his blue eyes widened and he gasped, “I’m sorry dad. I-I didn’t mean to yell at you-“

“Don’t apologise Niall, you have every right to yell at me.” His dad said looking down at the round ball that was black and white in his hands.

“I-I didn’t tell you why we are moving so your reaction was completely reasonable.” Bobby said he looked back at his now seventeen-year-old and frowned.

“I’m sorry dad.” Niall repeated again, he had never ever yelled at his father before. He felt so guilty now.

“We’re moving because I found a better job in Holmes Chapel. Cheshire to be exact.” He said Niall looked back at his dad before nodding his head.

He didn’t need a whole explanation, he didn’t need to know that Bobby was pretty much running away from his ex-wife Maura and her new husband, he didn’t need to know that his father just didn’t want to see Niall being taken away from him anymore.

He didn’t want to see Niall taken from him the way he saw Greg being taken from him. After Greg had turned twenty he left. He forgot about all his promises he kept to his father and Niall and left.

No one blamed him, I mean who could? He didn’t want to constantly see his father work his butt off to maintain two teenagers, he didn’t want to see Niall’s blue eyes water with tears as he whispered into the night wishing his parents were still together.

“Pa I won’t leave you like Greg did.” Niall reassured him. 

It didn’t.

“I know.” Was all Bobby said before leaving Niall in his empty room.

“I’m sorry Pa.” Niall said and closed his eyes.

_

_

_

The cold wind of December in England hit Niall like a ton of bricks, he soon found himself wearing two jumper, three shirts, and sweatpants in the small flat his father and him moved into.

Niall and Bobby had finally gotten everything put and placed in the right place, the small flat looked more like home then Niall expected.

He sighed and looked around for a while, “Like it?” He snapped his head to the side and saw his father standing a few feet behind him.

“Yeah.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he did like how the flat looked now that all the furniture was there.

But it still didn’t feel like home.

Nothing would feel like home.

Because home wasn’t Cheshire.

Home wasn’t Holmes Chapel.

Home wasn’t England.

Home was Ireland.

Home was Mullingar.

“I’m going to bed.” Niall said his voice cracking as tears welled up in his eyes.

Bobby noticed his fowl mood, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m tired.” And with that Niall left to his new room.

The flag of Ireland was hung up on the back wall to his room, the room was painted white.

Niall let a tear slip down his pale cheek before he broke into a quiet sob.

He slipped onto his bed his face hitting the pillow with a soft  _thud_.

“I want to go home!” Niall yelled into his pillow.

_

_

_

Being the new kid in high school wasn’t the greatest thing in the world, seeming as everyone had already known each other for a year now.

And well Niall didn’t know anyone.

Niall walked onto the crowded halls pushing through people just to get to the office.

The tight and packed hall made Niall panic slightly. He hated crowded places.

“Excuse me.” He mumbled as he pushed past a big bulking girl.

She sneered at him and pushed him almost tripping him, he quickly caught his balance and sighed.

“What a great way to start school.” He muttered and closed his eyes for a second.

“Did you say something?” Niall’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the beautiful stranger before him.

He was quite taller then Niall, he had chocolate curls that hid his ears, and green eyes that seemed to stare into Niall’s soul.

Said boy shivered but quickly shook his head. “N-No.” Niall stuttered.

He internally slapped himself; 

‘Nice going blondie! You just stuttered in front of him’ _._

 _  
_The curly haired boy smiled showing off his pearly whites. “My names Harry Styles!” He said and extended his hand.

“N-Niall Horan.” He stuttered again.

“Well Niall I guess your new here?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“No, I just know that I would never forget a face like yours.” Niall blushed beat red and looked down at his feet.

“Want me to show you around?’ Niall didn’t get a chance to respond as he was pulled by Harry.

_

_

_

As the week progressed Niall got accustomed to the busy high school, of course after the first day Niall didn’t see Harry anywhere.

But he heard a lot about the green eyed boy. Supposedly Harry was the “bad boy” of the school, which Niall refused to believe,

Harry looked nothing like the type of ‘bad boy” Niall was used to seeing.

Harry looked the opposite, he was kind of a sweetheart.

Niall was drifted out of his thoughts as he was pushed yet again by the same girl that pushed him on his first day.

The girl turned to Niall with a frown on her seemingly red lips and a growl escaping her mouth.

Niall prepared himself for the immense amount of curses that would be thrown his way.

The girl opened her mouth and glared at the dyed blonde.

“Watch where-” She cut herself off and her brown eyes wandered from the blonde to someone standing behind him.

She closed her mouth and blushed. “Watch what, Nelly?” A familiar husky voice asked.

Niall willed himself to turn his head slightly and almost grinned at the sight before him. Harry stood behind him a look of possessiveness was shone on his emerald eyes.

“N-Nothing.” the girl-Nelly said.

“Thought so. Now why don’t you apologise to Niall for shoving him.” Harry said and motioned to Niall.

Niall was quick to object Harry. “No. No. No. She doesn’t have to do that! I-it was my fault I wasn’t paying attention-“

“Nelly  _apologise to_  Niall.” Harry said a venomous tone escaping his lips.

“S-Sorry Niall.” She said she looked down at her feet in shame.

“It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault.” Niall said and bit his lip as he watched the girl scurry away.

“You shouldn’t have made her apologise Harry.” Niall said turning back to the brunette once Nelly had left.

“She pushed you-“

“So? It’s happened before, ‘s not the first time.” Niall said and sighed before looking down at his books that still littered the floor.

He bent down and started picking them up.

“You’re telling me  _other_ people are treating you like that?” Harry asked crouching to help Niall also.

“Yeah, doesn’t matter though-“

“Doesn’t matter? Niall if people are treating you like that you should tell someone-“

“Harry leave it. It doesn’t matter.” Niall picked up a notebook and quickly put it into his satchel.

“No one should be treated like that-“

“CAN YOU STOP PLEASE!” Niall yelled.

The hall quieted down and all eyes were on the blonde and the bad boy.

The hall tensed and everyone waited to see Harry punch, or shove, or kick Niall.

It never came though, instead Harry sighed picked up the remaining books on the floor and passed them to Niall.

“Sorry for bothering you.” He said before getting up and walking away.

“Did Harry just say sorry?” He heard someone whisper before the bell rang and everyone pushed through Niall to get to their classes.

Niall’s books soon found their way to the floor again.

“Dickhead.” Someone muttered to Niall before they shoved him to the ground.

Cheshire was most definitely not Mullingar.

_

_

_

Another two weeks had passed and Niall had only caught a glimpse of the curly haired lad once in the hall.

Niall had been taking out his notebook from his satchel when he had felt someone staring at him.

He looked up and looked around his eyes finally landing on green ones.

Niall was about to say something- even smile!- before Harry bit his lip and turned away.

That was the last time, now Niall was stood in the middle of his room guitar in hand and eyes blurring with unshed tears.

“Niall!” His father walked into his room watching his son sniffle.

“Niall are you okay?”

“I’m fine Pa!” Niall said turning back to his guitar.

He plucked a few notes before his father spoke up again, “You sure as hell aren’t fine! If you were ‘fine’ you wouldn’t be crying whilst playing that guitar!” And that had done it for Niall.

He crystal eyes snapped and his whole body was stood straighter.

“I’m not fine! OF COURSE I’M NOT FINE! MY ENTIRE LIFE HAS BEEN CHANGED! NOT ONLY DID I HAVE TO LEAVE HOME BUT I HAD TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS! MY MATES! I HAD TO LEAVE MY MUM! I HAD TO LEAVE EVERYTHING JUST SO YOU COULD HAVE YOU SELFISH WAY AND PULL ME AWAY FROM EVERYTHING I EVER KNEW! EVERYTHING I EVER LOVED!

“And now I have to go to a college where everyone pretty much hates me! Where I’m pushed around, where everyone who stares at me is glaring at me for no apparent reason. And you have the nerve to ask me if I’m fine? No Pa! I’m not fine! I’m far from fine!”

With one last sentence Niall broke down. “I’m sorry Pa.”

“Stop apologising Niall.”

_

_

_

Words were thrown, books flew, and the wind sang a soft song. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

“I miss Mullingar too.” His father said his voice was soft, a tone that Niall had never heard from his father in his entire life.

There was a massive silence between both.

“I’m sorry Pa.”

“Why do you keep apologising?!”

“Because it’s all my fault! I’m the one who made you feel pain! If you hand’t taken me then maybe you and Ma wouldn’t have been fighting and you wouldn’t have moved to-“

“Don’t you dare apologise for that! Niall that wasn’t your fault! You were never the blame for our fights-“

“So then why did you both separate?!”

“Because we had fallen out of love Ni! I didn’t think of your mum in the way I used to think of her! I still love her but not in the way she wanted to be loved! None of this is your fault, son!

“Have you been living like this? Blaming yourself for our divorce.”

Niall nodded his head.

“I think- we’ve had enough words being thrown. Go to sleep Niall.”

_

_

_

Niall went to school the next day with red eyes and a red face, his hands occasionally made their ways to wiping away tears that escaped and rebelled against the blonde.

Nothing had changed.

Niall was still pushed, Niall was still ignored, and yet the brunette was always caught staring at Niall.

Niall had given up on going to classes and decided to get out of the college.

It didn’t matter that he was skipping classes, ‘s not like anyone cared.

He walked into the cool day and hugged his jumper close to him.

“You know skipping class isn’t good, right?”

He didn’t say anything instead he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Harry who was jogging towards him.

When he finally caught up Niall started walking again, tears had welled up in his eyes again.

“Are you alright.”

A shake of the head.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Another shake.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Niall hesitated before shaking his head again.

“I wanna take you somewhere.” And with that he was being pulled into a beat up old car that he was amazed to see run perfectly fine.

_

_

_

The night was endless as Niall stared up at the dark sky that kept moving farther and farther from his reach.

If he lifted his hands to the sky all he would feel was the wind being blown left to right.

If he jumped up with his hands extended the stars wouldn’t fall into his hands.

If he tried to climb up the ladder just to reach the moon, he would be taunted by it and it would simply push itself away from Niall’s grasp.

Not anymore.

With the feel of Harry’s chapped lips against him it was as if he could touch the sky with his fingers.

It was as if he held a burning star with his bare hands,

It was as if he was able to grab the moon and pulled closer to himself.

It was as if the impossible were…  _possible._

Being pulled into Harry’s welcoming arms and feeling his body pressed to his was like he were flying!

“Mine?”

“Yours.”

_

_

_

It was quite a surprise to everyone when Harry Styles walked into school holding hands with the new boy from Ireland, Niall Horan.

Everyone stood agape and watched as Harry wore a smug smirk on his face and pulled the small blonde towards his locker.

Niall’s face had turned completely red when he noticed everyone staring at them.

Yup, it was clear to everyone that the ‘Bad Boy’ of the school was taken, by Niall.

Harry glared at everyone who was looking at them both.

Harry put his arms around Niall’s shoulder possessively bringing the small Irishman closer to him.

Once they stopped at his locker he pulled Niall into a kiss.

Everyone’s jaw fell to the ground.

“Mine?”

“Yours.”

_**_** _

_

_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this came out like crap and didn’t even go with the prompt! But it’s so late here and I just wanna go to sleep.
> 
> My flat mate has been nagging me to go to sleep, she keeps on walking into my room and glaring at me for still using my laptop.
> 
> Gah! She just came in again! She so scary at night! I think she’s a monster!
> 
> Got to go guys! Nighty Night! Xxx


End file.
